


Your Honor

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that turned left before Graduation Day, a secret saves a rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Honor

The world press corp were all present. Deathstroke the Terminator was on trial, with very clear evidence of circumstantial nature telling a tale of guilt. He'd stubbornly refused to provide an alibi for the time period in question, but even the Titans were unsure as to his involvement in the high-profile assassination of a Quraci figure. It didn't add up to his more recent method of operation, running for Big Businesses and hitting the drug trade down south.

Wintergreen had not been able to get anything out of him, but had told Logan Slade had no intent to flee...yet. The Titans had spent a bit of time in the court, and they had also been trying to find anyone who might have pulled off this kind of a frame.

The prosecution had laid everything out, and now the defense was preparing to rebut the case particulars, as the court was called to order. From the back of the court, just in time to not be considered a true disruption, but late enough that the judge frowned, a small woman pressed forward.

The Titans, who had been watching Slade, saw him tense and glare back over his shoulder at the late comer, which focused their attention that way.

As one, their jaws dropped, seeing the civilian Dinah Lance there, her jaw set beneath black hair, presenting affidavits to the lawyer for Slade...who only had eyes for the woman currently causing him vexation.

"Your Honor," the defense lawyer began, as Dinah waited. "We'd like to call our first witness, the defendant's wife."

There was a flurry of legal protesting and an outcry of shock through the courtroom. It was not a really big secret just who Dinah Lance was in her other life. The court wound up in recess, as her proof of marriage, her right to appear, and the general disruption of the case was taken into consideration.

Perhaps the only face there that was more stunned than Roy Harper's was Wintergreen's, and both parts of the married couple knew they were in for a worse grilling after the trial ended than anything the lawyers could throw at them.


End file.
